Live every moment like it was the last one
by Jamester7
Summary: SEQUAL TO DETENTION FUN... Clare and Eli are happily dating... But will someone ruin it and if so will they make it threw... gotta read detention fun to no what is happening
1. Chapter 1

*Monday morning*

Clare's pov:

Me and Alli were walking to school. I had on jean shorts that had rips in them with a black v neck and black and white chucks that came under my knee. Alli had on a black skirt with a purple shirt and pink heels. Alli is wearing purple for Adam, that's his favorite color. We continued our journey to school.

"So how are you and Eli?" asked Alli.  
>"Good, we hung out yesterday at my house for a little bit" I replied.<br>"Doing what?" she wiggled her eye brows.  
>"Having a lazy day" I replied.<br>"Oh" she sighed.  
>"What about you and Adam?" I asked.<br>"We're fantastic, we are going public today that's why I'm wearing purple" she smiled.  
>"Good luck and we have cheerleading practice today after school don't forget" I said.<br>"I promise I won't" we linked arms.

Eli's pov:

When I got to school I waited on the steps for Clare. I saw Fitz, Owen, and Bianca come over.

"Hey Eli" said Fitz.  
>"Hey man" I replied.<br>"What you doing out here?" asked Fitz.  
>"Waiting for my girlfriend" I replied.<br>"Really who?" asked Owen.  
>"Clare Edwards" I responded.<br>"Alli's best friend?" asked Bianca.  
>"Yup, we were in detention on saturday and I always had a crush on her and then we just started dating" I said.<br>"Good luck with that" They left.

I rolled my eyes. I saw Clare coming and may I say she looked breath taking. Her and Alli gave each other a hug and Alli went to Adam who was reading a comic on the picnic tables and Clare came over to me.

"Hey" she kissed me.  
>"Hey" I smirked.<br>"So why are you out here all alone Goldsworthy?" she asked.  
>"Waiting for my sexy girlfriend to come" I said.<br>"Oh I'm sexy now" she joked.  
>"Yup, you always were and still are" I smirked.<p>

She giggled.

"So wanna hang out after school?" I asked.  
>"I would love to, but can't" she replied.<br>"What, why?" I asked clearly confused.  
>"I have cheerleading practice after school" she replied.<br>"Can't you cancel?" I asked.  
>"No I can't, we have that game friday unless you wanna come watch, Adam is gonna be their for Alli" she said.<br>"Nah I'll let you practice" I said.  
>"You sure, I don't mind" she replied.<br>"Nah I'm good, but can I at least walk you to class?" I asked.  
>"Sure" she smiled.<p>

We walked to her locker and she got out her books. I then walked her to her next class and we kissed and I walked to mine.

Clare's pov:

School went by pretty fast because school was over and I was in the girls locker room changing into my gym clothes. I put on my yellow shirt and my blue shorts with white sneakers. When I walked out I saw Adam there.

"Hey" I said tying my shoes.  
>"Hey, I thought Eli would be here?" asked Adam.<br>"Nah he didn't wanna come" I said.  
>"Oh sucks" he replied.<br>"Yeah oh well at least I have my best guy friend here" I smiled.  
>"Yes you do" he smiled back.<br>"Flirting with my girlfriend" said a familiar voice.

I turned to see Eli there with a smirk on his face. I got up and huged him. When I pulled away I smiled.

"I thought you said you weren't coming?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, then I thought maybe after we could hang out?" asked Eli.<br>"Sure" I smiled.  
>"Good" he smirked.<p>

We kissed.

"Our head cheerleader is gonna need her lungs" said a familiar voice.

We turned to see Alli and the girls laughing.

"I better go" I said.  
>"Okay" he sat next to Adam.<p>

Him and Adam did a fist bump and I got the girls ready.

Eli's pov:

An hour passed and I was so getting turned on. Watching Clare cheer was hot.

"Clare looks so hot right now" I said watching Clare tell the girls what to do and Alli helping.  
>"Yeah, so does Alli" Adam responded.<p>

After another half hour Clare told the girls to get into a pyramid with Jenna on top. Jenna started asking the girls to lower her, then she started farting. Me and Adam were trying not to laugh and she ran to the bathroom. Clare and Alli were trying not to laugh, but me and Adam were dying.

Clare's pov:

Right after Jenna left everyone was laughing including Eli and Adam. Me and Alli tried not to laugh.

"Okay, Fiona can you tell Jenna pratice is over" I tried to not laugh.  
>"Sure" Fiona wiped tears from her eyes.<p>

She left and I turned to everyone.

"Okay that's enough for today same time tomorrow don't be late" I said.

Everyone nodded and got their things. I packed up my stuff and walked to Eli.

"So what you think?" I asked.  
>"I thought you looked so hot in that uniform and then when you were giving orders" he smirked.<br>"Aww thanks" I blushed.  
>"I'm like that" he joked.<br>"So seriously did you like the cheer?" I asked.  
>"Yes, you are gonna cream who ever degrassi is facing" he replied.<p>

Eli grabed my bag and I said bye to everyone including Alli and Adam. We walked out to Eli's hearse and he drove me home.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed this is a sequal to detention fun. Read that first if you haven't yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

Clare's pov:

When Eli and I got to my house we walked in and I saw a note on the table.

_Clare,_

_I went to a singles cruise and your dad has a business trip, I will be back in 2 weeks to a month and your father will be gone for 3 and 1/2 weeks, there is money for you in the cookie jar, if you need more call or text one of our phones. Love you._

_-mom._

I sighed and crumbled up the note and locked the front door.

"What's wrong?" Asked Eli.  
>"My parents went places and I'm stuck here for a while" I replied.<br>"Okay" Eli smirked.

I smiled at him. I sat on the couch and Eli joined me. We started to kiss and it was filled with passion. Eli's one hand rested on my thigh and the other on my waist. My hands were in Eli's hair. We were interrupted by Eli's phone ringing.

"Really" Said Eli mad.  
>"Who is it?" I asked.<p>

He took out his phone.

"My mom" He sighed.

Eli picked up the phone and was talking. Eli sighed and hung up.

"I have to go" Said Eli.  
>"Okay" I said bummed.<br>"Hey, don't do that" Said Eli looking at me.  
>"I'm sorry" I said.<br>"Don't worry about it, it was adorable" Eli smirked.

Eli got up and brung me with him and Eli kissed me. I kissed back. Eli pulled away and smirked at me than left. Now I was alone and bored. YAY.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update... Lost intrest but got this idea so here you go**


	3. Chapter 3

*Next day*

Clare's pov:

I walked into school with my cheerleading uniform on. I was walking when I got pulled into an empty class room. I looked to see K.C.

"What?" I asked.

"What? I guy can't talk to you?" Asked K.C.

"Only when he's you" I replied with disgust.

"So there is this rumor saying your dating Eli Goldsworthy" Said K.C.

"The rumors are true".

"Why are you dating him?".

"Because I can do what I want" I spat.

K.C slapped me in the face. K.C than grabbed my face.

"Don't be a smart mouth okay Clare" Spat K.C.

I kneed him in the balls hard and ran for it. I was running until I bumped into a chest and I looked to see Eli.

"Hey" Said Eli.

"Hey" I said wiping away my tears.

"Why are you crying? And why do you have a red mark on your cheek?" Asked Eli confused.

I told Eli what happened and he was PISSED.

"Where is he?" Asked Eli with venom.

K.C ran around the corner and stopped.

"Clare can we talk?" Asked K.C.

"No" Replied Eli for me.

"I wasn't talking to you" Said K.C mad.

"Yeah well you don't slap my girlfriend in the face either" Spat Eli.

K.C looked at me.

"You told your boyfriend" Said K.C.

"Yeah she did, we tell each other everything" Eli said, we never told each other everything.

"Well did she tell you we had sex yesterday" Smiled K.C.

"No we didn't" I spat.

"When?" Asked Eli looking at K.C.

"Right after her cheer practice, we went to my house" Said K.C.

"You fucking little liar" Replied Eli chuckling.

"What are you talking about?" Asked K.C.

"Clare was with me yesterday, I went by to watch her cheer than took her home and we hung out at her house for a couple of hours" Eli smirked.

"Dick" Said K.C walking away.

I laughed and so did Eli.

"That guy really thinks he is something" Chuckled Eli.

"Yup" I smiled.

"How is your cheek?" Asked Eli looking concerned.

"Good" I replied.

Eli kissed it.

"Better?" Asked Eli.

I nodded my head and brought his lips to mine and kissed him. Eli kissed back and pushed me against the wall. Our tongues battled and we were sucking each others faces off and we didn't care we were in the middle of school. Kids did cat whistles and we would just laugh in the kiss. The bell went off and we separated. We caught our breaths.

"See you after class?" Asked Eli.

"Yeah" I smiled.

Eli kissed me goodbye and we went our separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Clare's pov:

When class was over I walked out of the classroom and to my next class. I felt a hand wrap around my waist and I looked to see Eli.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey babe" Replied Eli.

"Babe that's a new one" I joked.

"Ha-ha" Eli said.

I giggled.

"So we hanging out today?" Asked Eli.

"After cheerleading" I said.

"Right, okay" Replied Eli.

"You want to come watch again?" I asked hoping he does.

"Yeah sure" Eli smirked.

"Adam will be there" I said.

"Cool and I hope something funny happens again" Eli chuckled.

"Eli" I said sternly.

"What? You had to admit that was funny" Said Eli.

"Yeah it was but it was ashame" I replied.

"That's what I like about you" Said Eli with a smirk.

"What?" I asked.

"You like to care for others, I love that" Replied Eli.

"Well, thank you" I smiled.

"Welcome" Eli replied.

Eli walked me to my next class and I gave him a kiss and took my seat next to Alli. When I saw Jenna walk in people in class started laughing and calling her stuff. I looked at Alli.

"Did you tell people?" I asked.

"No, but Chantay did" Replied Alli.

I rolled my eyes. Soon classes were over and I walked to the gym with Alli. I felt hands around my waist and someone kiss my cheek. I turned to see Eli and Adam there.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" Replied Eli.

"Just sit on the bench and wait until after" I said.

Eli nodded and Adam and Eli took a seat. I walked over to the team and Jenna came out of the dressing room and you saw some of the girls laughing.

"Okay, stop it already" Said Alli.

"The next person that goes around telling personal business will not be apart in the next tournament" I said.

All the girls shut up and Jenna mouthed 'thank you' to us. We started to practice our routine. When it came to the pyramid no one would do it.

"Why won't you do it?" Asked Alli annoyed.

"There is no why in hell we are lifting Jenna again" Said Chantay.

I looked at Alli.

"Alli can we talk?" I said.

"Sure" She replied.

We went out of ear shot.

"What the hell are we going to do? This pyramid is important and they won't do it with Jenna on top because of what happened" I sighed.

"Well one of us could" Replied Alli.

"Which one?" I asked.

"You" Replied Alli.

"What? No" I said.

"Please" Replied Alli with the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" I sighed.

We walked back over.

"Fine, Jenna won't be on top, I will" I said.

The girls nodded and Jenna looked hurt. We went into pyramid formation and I was on top. I did a cradle and fell into Fiona and Holly J's arms.

"Okay, that was good we will not have practice tomorrow but we will the day after, so practice at home" I said.

The girls nodded and got there stuff. I went over to the boys with Alli.

"You looked hot up there" Said Eli.

"Thanks" I sighed.

"Ready to go?" Asked Eli.

"Yeah" I said grabbing my bag.

I gave Alli a hug and I left with Eli.


	5. Chapter 5

Clare's pov:

When we got to my house, right when we got inside Eli pulled me into a kiss. I closed and locked the door and we moved to the couch. Eli was on top of me while I was on the bottom. Eli's hand went under my skirt and he started to massage my upper thigh. I pushed up so I can hit against Eli's dick and he moaned. I pushed up again Eli pushed down and we both moaned in pleasure. Eli started to dry hump me and it felt amazing and Eli started to grope my breasts and I would moan. Eli stopped dry humping me.

"I can't" Said Eli.

"What?" I asked.

"I want the real thing" Smirked Eli.

I giggled.

"You got a condom?" I asked.

"Let me check" Replied Eli.

Eli went into his wallet and pulled out a condom.

"Must be our lucky day" Said Eli with a smirk.

"Yup" I replied with a smile.

Soon Eli and I were taking off each others clothes than having sex on my couch.

*1 hour later*

Eli pulled out of me and I covered us up with the blanket on the couch. If your wondering why it took us an hour to have sex it's because Eli didn't want just one orgasm and I was okay with that. We heard a phone vibrate on the table and it turned out to be Eli's.

"Ugh" Said Eli.

Eli picked up the phone and sighed. Eli put the phone down.

"What?" I asked.

"I have to go, my mom wants me home" Replied Eli.

"Okay" I said.

"See you tomorrow?" Asked Eli.

I nodded. Eli kissed me passionately and he got up and got dressed. Eli left and I took the blanket upstairs along with my clothes. I got changed and sat on the bed.

Eli's pov:

When I got home I saw my mom on the couch.

"What?" I asked.

"Dinner" She said.

"Really? You texted me when I was at my girlfriend's house, just for dinner?" I asked annoyed.

"Yup and who is your girlfriend?" Asked my mom with a smile.

"Clare Edwards" I replied.

"What she like?" Asked my mom.

"Not going into detail" I said walking upstairs.

"What about dinner!" Yelled my mom from the living room.

"Put it in the microwave" I replied.

I walked up to my room and laid on my bed thinking about the time Clare and I had tonight. I loved having sex with her. I actually am really in love with her. If she ever broke up with me I'd die. There was a knock on my door and Bianca poked her head in.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, got bored at home" Replied Bianca.

"So you came here?" I asked annoyed.

"Yeah" She replied.

I rolled my eyes. I heard a ding on my computer and went over there to see I got a message from Owen. He just got his drivers licenses. When I turned back around Bianca cupped my face and kissed me. I pushed her off me pissed.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"Yeah! What the hell?" I looked to see Clare with tears falling.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER. .What's going to happen between them.**


	6. Chapter 6

Clare's pov:

When I went back downstairs I saw that Eli left his phone on my table. I picked it up and walked out the door. Since it was nice out, I walked to his house. When I got there I knocked on the door and a lady in her early 30's opened the door.

"Hi, is Eli here?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, he is upstairs, who are you?" Asked the lady I guess is his mom.<br>"I'm Clare Edwards, his girlfriend" I replied.  
>"So your the famous Clare, it's so nice to meet you, I m Eli's mom Cece" She replied letting me in.<br>"Nice to meet you" I smiled.  
>"His room is up the steps you won't miss it" She said with a smile.<br>"Thank you" I smiled.

I walked upstairs and I looked at the doors and came across one that had a 'do no disturb' sign. I turned the knob and it was unlocked and when I walked in I saw something I wish I didn't, Bianca and Eli kissing. I felt tears falling. Eli pushed her off him.

"What the hell!" Eli yelled.  
>"Yeah, what the hell" I replied.<p>

Eli looked and saw me. Eli ran over to me.

"No baby, look I didn't kiss her, she kissed me I swear" Eli said.  
>"Here's your phone, you left it at my house" I said handing it to him.<p>

Eli took it and I got out of his grasp and walked out of the room. I felt a hand grab me.

"No Clare, please don't leave" Said Eli.  
>"Why don't you date Bianca instead" I said.<br>"No, I don't want her I want you" Replied Eli.  
>"You could have fooled me" I said pissed.<p>

I walked away and I heard Eli running down the steps.

"No Clare! Let me explain!" Eli shouted.  
>"What's going on?" Asked Eli's mom.<br>"Bianca kissed me and Clare saw and she won't listen to me" Replied Eli.  
>"Eli Noah Goldsworthy!" His mom shouted.<br>"I'm going to go" I said, but Eli pulled me back.  
>"No, we are talking" Replied Eli.<br>"Bye Eli" I said getting out of his hold and walking out the door.

I walked out the door and wiped my tears away and I started to walk away but Eli ran in front of me.

"Eli, move" I said.  
>"No, your not leaving me" Said Eli.<br>"Eli, stop okay" I said.  
>"No, I refuse to let you go" Replied Eli.<br>"If you like her so much than why did you kiss me?" Asked Bianca coming out of the house.  
>"You kissed me" Eli said back.<br>"Really, so you going to lie to her and say I forced you to have sex last night" Bianca smiled.  
>"What?" I looked at Eli.<br>"Clare, she is lying" Replied Eli.

I ran away crying.

"Clare!" I heard Eli yell after me.

I kept running until I got home. I locked all the windows and doors and sat on the couch and cried.


	7. Chapter 7

Clare's pov:

While I was crying I texted Adam and Alli and told them to come over quick. When I heard the doorbell ring I went to answer it to see Adam and Alli.

"What's wrong?" Asked Alli.  
>"Come in" I replied.<p>

I let them in. I told them everything and by the end I was in tears again.

"Clare, I m sorry" Said Adam.  
>"It's like Drew all over again" Said Alli.<p>

We sat there just trying to cheer me up.

*Next day*

I walked into school and to my locker. I haven't seen Eli yet and that is how I was going to keep it. I got my books out and when I turned around I came face to face with Adam.

"Hey" Said Adam.  
>"Hey, you scared me" I replied.<br>"I see that" Adam chuckled.

I giggled and I saw Eli walk down the hall. Soon he was at my locker.

"Clare, we need to talk" Said Eli.  
>"No Eli, just give her space" Replied Adam.<br>"Adam, I need to speak to her" Said Eli.  
>"No man, you hurt her enough, come on Clare" Said Adam grabbing my wrist lightly.<p>

We walked down the hall.

"Thanks" I said.  
>"Welcome" Replied Adam.<p>

Adam walked me to my next class and I said thanks. I walked into the class room and sat next to Alli.


	8. Chapter 8

Eli's pov:

I hate Bianca. Dumb hoe. She ruined my relationship with Clare and now I m pissed. I love Clare so much that I want to marry her some day. Yeah I no that sounds stupid but who gives a fuck, I m in love. I waited outside Clare's classroom for her to come out. When the bell rang I got a little nervous. I saw Clare come out but she didn't see me and I followed her.

"Clare, can we talk please?" I asked.  
>"No" Replied Clare walking faster.<p>

I ran ahead of her and stopped in front of her.

"Please?" I asked.  
>"Eli, no" Replied Clare.<p>

I grabbed Clare's wrist and I walked out to Morty with her following me.

"Eli, we have school" Said Clare.  
>"I don't care, we are talking" I replied.<p>

When we got to Morty I pushed her in softly and walked to my side. I locked the doors and slid to the middle.

"Clare, I never cheated on you with slut bag" I said telling the truth.  
>"I saw you kissing" Said Clare with sadness in her voice.<br>"Clare, she kissed me, I would never hurt you like that" I said feeling tears.  
>"Really? So your not just like K.C!" She spat.<br>"Clare, I like you a lot" I said.  
>"That's not good enough, until I can be around you, I want to break up" Said Clare.<p>

The tears fell now.

"Clare please" I said choking on a sob.  
>"I'm sorry Eli" Clare was crying to.<p>

She got out of Morty and I cried harder. Someone that I love so much just walked out of my life and there is nothing I can do about it.


	9. Chapter 9

*2 weeks later*

Eli's pov:

My life was a living hell without Clare. I have been thinking of a way to get her back but nothing worked. When school was over I walked out and into Morty. I drove out of the parking lot and drove home. I went straight to my room and sat on my bed. I sat there staring at the wall when something that might work came into my head. I took my recorder and left my house. I got to Bianca's house and knocked. Bianca answered and smiled. I smirked back and she let me in. We went to her room and she looked at me.

"So what brings you here?" Asked Bianca.  
>"Nothing really, just wanted to say thank you" I said.<br>"For what?" Asked Bianca confused.  
>"For breaking up Clare and I" I replied with a smirk.<br>"Well, okay" Said Bianca confused.  
>"How did you no Clare would see you kiss me?" I asked.<br>"Well I heard your mom and Clare talking and than when I heard her at your door, I kissed you" Said Bianca with a smile.  
>"Cool" I said I felt my blood boiling.<br>"Yeah" Replied Bianca.  
>"Alright I have to get home, I was suppose to help my mom with something but I came here and if I don't get back she'll be pissed" I lied.<br>"Yeah, I remember your mom grounding you for doing coke last year" Said Bianca.  
>"Yeah, well bye" I said with a fake smirk.<br>"Bye" Bianca smiled.

I gave her a quick hug and left. I walked out of the house and into Marty. I pulled the recorder out and listened to it and I got everything on the tape. I drove to Clare's house. When I pulled up I got out and knocked on the door. Clare came to the door crying.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Clare.  
>"Clare I came to tell you something" I replied.<br>"Tell me what?" Asked Clare.  
>"I love you" I said.<p>

Clare was shocked and than a smile formed on her face.

"I love you to" She smiled.

She kissed me and I kissed back. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hers went around my neck. Clare pulled away and looked at me.

"I give you a second chance" Said Clare.  
>"Not really, I m still on my first" I replied.<br>"No second" Said Clare confused.  
>"No first" I said pulling out the recorder.<p>

I pressed play and Clare listened to the tape. After when Bianca admitted it I pressed stop. Clare looked at me.

"You were telling the truth" Said Clare.  
>"Told you I was" I smirked.<p>

Clare giggled.

"Okay we are going to pretend like nothing happened" Said Clare.  
>"Deal" I replied.<br>"Come in" Said Clare.

We got inside and we cuddled up on the couch watching George Lopez marathon.

**A/N: The next chapter is the last one. I updated too because the other was short.**


	10. Chapter 10

*6 years later*

Clare's pov:

Eli and I are happily married along with Alli and Adam. Adam officially became a dude after our high school graduation. Eli proposed to me on my graduation and he waited until I was done high school so we can go to college together. Eli and I graduated the same year. Eli refuses to let me work just in case we have kids. Eli and I are rich along with Adam and Ally. Eli is a writer and he owns his own car shop. Adam is an artist and he co-runs the car shop with Eli. They named it Goldsworthy and Torres reparse shop. Eli was on his way home from the car shop and I have a great birthday present for him. Today is his birthday and trust me it's a surprise.

"Clare, I m home!" Yelled Eli from downstairs.  
>"Be right there!" I yelled back.<p>

I grabbed both of the gifts and walked downstairs. When I did, Eli was hanging his jacket up.

"Happy birthday" I said.  
>"Clare, I hate when we celebrate" Eli whined.<br>"You didn't hate it last year when we had birthday sex" I smiled.  
>"Well that's different okay and I can only give you gifts" Said Eli.<br>"Please, you will like it" I said.  
>"Fine" Eli sighed defeated.<p>

I gave him the big present first. Eli opened it and was confused. Eli pulled out a black onsie that said #1 father. Eli picked out other baby clothes that I bought.

"Clare, are these mine for when I was a baby?" Eli asked confused.  
>"Here's your next gift" I replied handing him the envelope.<p>

Eli opened it and pulled out my ultra sound. I found out last week that I was 2 months pregnant. Eli's face lit up.

"We're having a baby?" Said Eli with a smile growing on his face.  
>"We're having a baby" I smiled.<p>

Eli got off the couch and ran to me. Eli picked me up and twirled me around. Eli kissed me on the lips and placed my feet back on the ground.

"When did you find out?" Asked Eli looking at the ultra sound.  
>"Last week" I replied.<br>"Why didn't you tell me, I would have went" Said Eli.  
>"I wanted to surprise you on your birthday" I replied.<br>"How far along are you? 2 or 3 weeks?" Asked Eli looking at me.  
>"2 months" I said.<br>"You're 2 months?" Said Eli.  
>"Yeah, why do you hate it?" I asked.<br>"No, I love it, we will have the baby sooner" Said Eli with a smirk.  
>"Yeah" I replied.<br>"I love you and I love you baby Goldsworthy" Said Eli kissing me on the lips than my stomach.  
>"We love you to" I replied with a smile.<p>

*10 years later*

No one's pov:

Eli and Clare are still married and have 3 kids. Clare is 30 while Eli is 31. There first child was born when Clare was 21 and Eli 22 and it was twin boys. The first one born looked just like Eli and they named him Adam Elijah Goldsworthy and the second one born looked just like Clare and they named him Daniel Thomas Goldsworthy. They are 9. The last one they had was a daughter. They named her Katerina Emma Goldsworthy. She is 7. Katherina looks like Eli and Clare. She has Clare's hair but Eli's thin hair and Eli's green eyes.

Adam and Alli are happily married and have 2 kids. The first one born was a boy. They named him Kyle Elijah Torres and he is 8. They had him at the age of 22. There second born child was a daughter and they named her Annabeth Clare Torres. She is 6. Alli and Adam are 30 just like Clare.

**A/N: This is the last chapter hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
